Time Warp
Time Warp è una canzone tratta dal musical degli anni Settanta The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Nella serie televisiva di Glee è cantata nel quinto episodio della seconda stagione, The Rocky Horror Glee Show, dalle Nuove Direzioni. Gli assoli spettano a Kurt e Quinn, che sono le voci principali, e poi gli altri membri del Glee-Club eccetto Rachel, Mike, Sam e Puck. Questa è la canzone che chiude l'episodio, il quale termina con il professor Schuester che si alza in piedi ed appalude entusiasta. Testo della canzone Kurt: It's astounding, time is fleeting, Madness takes it's toll But listen closely, Quinn: Not for very much longer Kurt: I've got to keep control Finn: I remember doing the Time Warp Drinking those moments when The blackness would hit me Finn e Quinn: And the void would be calling Nuove Direzioni: Let's do the time warp again Let's do the time warp again Artie: It's just a jump to the left Nuove Direzioni: And then a step to the right Artie: Put your hands on your hips Nuove Direzioni: And bring your knees in tight But it's the pelvic thrust That really drives her insane Let's do the time warp again Let's do the time warp again Quinn: It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me So you can't see me, no not at all In another dimension, with voyeuristic intentions Well-secluded, oh I see it all Kurt: With a bit of a mind flip Quinn: You're into the time slip Kurt: And nothing can ever be the same Quinn (Santana nella versione dell'album): You're spaced out on sensation Finn: Like you're under sedation Nuove Direzioni: Let's do the time warp again Let's do the time warp again Brittany: Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think When this snake of a guy gave me an evil wink Tina: He shooka me up, he took me by surprise He had a pick-up truck and the Devil's eyes He stared at me and I felt a change Time meant nothing, never would again Nuove Direzioni: Let's do the time warp again Let's do the time warp again Artie: It's just a jump to the left Nuove Direzioni: And then a step to the right Artie: Put your hands on your hips Nuove Direzioni: And bring your knees in tight But it's the pelvic thrust That really drives her insane Mercedes e Nuove Direzioni: Let's do the time warp again Let's do the time warp again Curiosità *Una delle rare volte in cui Rachel non ottiene un assolo; *La prima volta che l'assolo di un personaggio è cantato da un altro nell'episodio. Galleria di foto 6a00d8341c630a53ef01348881ed80970c-500wi.jpg 6a0105349ca980970c0134885344cd970c-500wi.jpg 350px-Glee_Time_Warp_Oct19news.jpg 571414_1288662462057_full.jpg 24931335.png G205GLEE_Ep205-Sc38_039.jpg Glee_-_time_warp.jpg glee1019.jpg time-warp.jpg 008.JPG|Time Warp!|link=Time Warp warptime.JPG|Let's do the Time Warp again!|link=Time Warp 3385 472180012819983 2115451195 n.png Time-Warp-2x05.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two